Lt. Morales quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Lt. Morales. Interactions General * "I've got your back!" Undead (Arthas, Stitches, Sylvanas) * "Healing a zombie... well this is the weirdest thing in my life." StarCraft Heroes (Artanis, Raynor, Tassadar, Tychus, etc.) * "Everyone loves the medic!" Raynor * "Commander Raynor, I've got your back." Sgt. Hammer ' * "Hey I know you, you're Bama Kowalski right?" 'Murky * "These readouts say you're male but... How do you lay eggs?" * "Anyone fluent in sardine? Mackarel?" Zerg (Abathur, Kerrigan, Stukov, Zagara, etc.) * "Bwlah, we should take you out while we have the chance." Kills * "Flat line: Confirmed." * "Time of death: Now" * "Patient's prognosis is: Dead." * "I don't think we have enough bodybags." Nazeebo * "Try practicing real medicine!" Chen / Li Li * "I can't believe I just killed a panda!" Zerg (Abathur, Kerrigan, Stukov, Zagara, etc.) * "Ew gross, I got zerg on my boots." Kerrigan * "Well, that's one cure for an infestation." Protoss * "Only good alien is a dead alien" Terran (Sgt. Hammer, Blaze, etc.) * "You picked the wrong side, friend." Lt. Morales * "Heal that!" Raynor * "He's dead, Jim." Clicked * "Need medical attention?" * "State the nature of your medical emergency!" Moving * "Not a problem." * "Move out, stat." * "I'll take care of it." * "Where's the emergency?" * "No time to waste" * "Here we go." * "Come on, we've got lives to save" * "Hmm, sounds serious." * "Right away!" * "Just relax!" Humorous * "I joined the UED because I wanted to make the universe a safer place for my family. Huh, never thought I'd end up here!" * "Whenever I think about Earth I realize how much I miss everything. Even the bugs. They were so much smaller back home, you know?" * "Ohw. This is a poking thing, isn't it? Think something quick! Damn it, I'm a doctor not a comedian!" * "If someone asks, I always tell them healing is easy. It's exactly like killing, but in reverse." * "Everyone is want to shoot the medic first! That's what the giant, life-regenerating shield is for." * "Wait, isn't shooting a medic is a war crime? Do the Geneva Conventions apply in the Nexus?" * "Once you deliver neurostims to a fledgling overmind, everything else is a piece of cake. Trust me." * "Listen, you can only be ask 'what's up, doc?' so many times before you start contemplating malpractice." * "Oh, I hate needles personally. Sticking other people with needles however, well... That's just good clean fun." * "Always remember the medic's code. First: Do no harm! Well if that doesn't work throw grenades at them!" * "Marines always love gossip. They always spread rumors like: 'We use staple guns to close up wounds'. Idiots. I use a nail gun. Staples are expensive." * "I gotta say I like the new gear! Wait! No optic flare? Really? Ugh, I appreciate the grenade launcher but I really miss blinding people." * "Look there is a little note: This healing beam has not have been warranted by the FTE. Please do not upgrade large machinery or mythical creatures after healing. Hmm." * "- Side effects may include nausea, demential replacement, stomach irritation, and sentient discharges. Always consult a doctor before using healing beam." * "Hmm. Maybe I just stick to using this thing on... Other people." Heroic Abilities Stim Drone * "Bring in stims" * "Here you go, soldier!" * "Neurostims deploy!" * "Stim activated!" * "Delivering stim." * "This should help." Medivac Dropship * "Get in or get left behind" Other * "Always a pleasure to see you, commander." (Browsing in shop) * "This shield is heavy, can we start moving along?" (In shop) * "Let's save some lives!"(Pre-match ready) * "Ready for diagnostics." (Try mode) * "One out of one doctors, approve." (Choosing talent) * "Ah, new instruments! About time!" (Choosing talent) * "Upgrade complete." (Choosing talent) * "All right. Let's get back into the field!" (Respawn) * "Doctor is in!" (Respawn) * "Pulse: Steady, life signs: Stable." (Respawn) * "Nice heal. Trust me, I know." (Healed) * "Thanks. Good to have you around." (Healed) * "Head to the Healing fountain. My nanites only do so much!" (Ally at low health) * "Healing fountain, doctor's orders!" (Ally at low health) Category:Quotations